Prazeres Malditos
by AyyaChaan
Summary: A Corporação Uchiha, era especialista em segurança. Todo e qualquer tipo de atendimento que seja com o intuito de proteger algo. Propriedade, empresa, automóveis, e até mesmo vidas. - MadaIta


Olá meus Amores *-* Como estão? Eu espero que bem :D  
>Hoje eu venho trazer uma coisa nova, eu estou super nervosa...<br>Meu primeiro Lemon ;O  
>E ainda por cima MadaIta<br>Ohhh Yaeh! Preparense para muito lemon e muitoooooo MadaIta ;P  
>Aiii como eu Amo esses dois ** Babandooo**<br>Espero que curtam as estoria ^^  
>Boa Leitura!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prazeres Malditos<strong>

**_Capítulo 1 - Purificação_**

Era de noite e todos estavam aparentemente se divertindo naquela festa. Risadas escandalosas podiam ser olvidadas por todo o salão do hotel. Mais uma festa da Corporação Uchiha. Que agora estava se expandindo pela Europa, já que no Japão onde é sua sede matriz e a Ásia, esta totalmente sobre o controle do poder Uchiha. Agora eles queiram controlar a Europa.

A Corporação Uchiha, era especialista em segurança. Todo e qualquer tipo de atendimento que seja com o intuito de proteger algo. Propriedade, empresa, automóveis, e até mesmo vidas. Muitas empresas tentaram concorrer com a Corporação Uchihas, mais foram destroçadas completamente, se deixar vestígio de sua existência. Uchihas queria o poder só para eles, e comandavam do jeito que queriam. Uma homogenia perfeita. Ninguém reclamava dessa sede de poder, e quem reclamava tinha não tinha forças para combater tal poder.

A festa acontecia no ultimo andar do hotel mais caro da cidade de Amsterdam. As risadas e os perfumes exageradamente doce junto com o odor forte o álcool. Mulheres exibindo seus diamantes e esmeraldas. Colares, brincos, tiaras e pulseiras. Aquilo não era uma festa de confraternização das empresas sócias. Mais sim um festival de quem tem mais dinheiro. Qual marido deu a jóia mais cara para sua mulher ou amante.

Ao canto perto das portas que davam para a varanda. O moreno de olhos negros profundos e de cabelos compridos negros, presos ao um laço vermelho baixo, combinando com a sua gravata também vermelha. Assistia toda aquela extravagância com repulsa. Todos sorrindo como se fossem amigos de infância, mais na verdade não hesitaram em destruir cada um deles para que seus negócios fossem bem sucedidos. As mulheres implantando fofocas discretamente entre a corja de seguidoras para haver desavenças entres as famílias para mostrar como são superioras as outras mulheres.

A sua volta estavam todos esses tipos de pessoas, sorrido falsamente para si. E claro que não retribuía. Eles não mereciam nem a sua presença perto deles. Mais precisava comparecer a essas festas para o bem da empresa. O moreno se sentia sujo por estar entre essas pessoas podres, o cheiro da putrefação estava impregnando em suas roupas, que certamente quando chegasse em casa iria ser queimadas.

– Então Itachi-kun, o que está achando de Amsterdam? – perguntou uma mulher loira de olhos azuis, que estava visivelmente bêbada, com uma voz fina e melosa.

_Irritante_, era a primeira palavra que vinha a mente o moreno. Por ele deixaria a aquela mulher vulgar ali esperando uma resposta e iria embora. Mais como um perfeito Uchiha iria respondê-la na forma mais educadamente, que foi ensinado desde que nasceu.

– A cidade é realmente esplendorosa, Madame – respondeu calmamente sem nem uma expressão em sua face.

– Itachi-Kun. Você realmente um ótimo homem, tão refinado, se eu fosse uns 10 anos mais nova e não fosse casada, eu iria querê-lo para mim. – a mulher loira foi se aconchegando perto do moreno.

Passou as mãos no tórax definido do moreno, tentando ser sensual. Mais para Itachi aquilo foi a coisa mais grotesca que já vira. Além de ele estar ouvindo as ladainhas da mulher, agora ela o apalpa. Sua vontade era de pegar a mulher pelos cabelos loiros falsos e arremessá-la na vasilha de ponche. Sorriu por dentro iria ser uma cena maravilhosa. Mais se conteve em respondê-la.

– Eu acho que seria muito tentador, mais eu não quero que o seu marido brigue com a Madame – respondeu calmamente novamente. Vendo a mulher soltar um gemido e uma risada.

A loira chegou mais perto do moreno, agora ela olhava para um grupo de mulheres que se encontrava no centro do salão que cochichavam entre si. O moreno agora entendia o porquê dessa mulher estava se insinuando tanto para ele. Era uma aposta para ver quem conseguia seduzi-lo. Ele era o brinquedinho da noite. _Vadias_! Não podiam ver um homem diferente que já abriam as pernas. Cadelas no cíl. Eram piores do que as putas que trabalham nas ruas. Por elas terem dinheiro conseguiam muito mais rápido o que queiram.

O moreno estava começando a ter dor de cabeça. Aquela musica ambiente não conseguia distraí-lo, e todos os olharem para ele. Estava começando a ficar mais irritado. Por isso que não gostava de ir a festas como essa. Sempre se desgastava.

– Se me dá licença, Madame. Preciso ir resolver um assunto. Tenha uma boa noite e se se divirta – o moreno se desgrudou e a mulher rangeu os dentes em protesto.

Caminhou pelo centro do salão e passou pelo o grupo de mulheres que estava o olhando antes, e ouviu alguns risinhos baixos e contidos e suspiros. Sim. Itachi Uchiha era um homem muito atraente. Sua maneira misteriosa e discreta, desperta curiosidade nas pessoas. Sua postura elegante e esguia, seu corpo torneado. Realmente era muito tentador para não ser olhado. O moreno foi para o bar e pediu um dose de _whisky,_que foi servido imediatamente.

O moreno passou os olhos pelo salão cheio e encontrou uma figura familiar, um homem mais velho que ele, alto de cabelos compridos soltos, com olhos avermelhados que contrastava com sua pele clara. Sorrindo cinicamente para as pessoas que nem notavam, falava belamente com todos parecendo ser uma figura amigável de ser conhecer. Mais Itachi sabia que toda essa encenação eram mentira, assim como ele o moreno mais velho também odiava essas pessoas, mais se divertia brincando suas vidas, que só pensavam em proteger a sua fortuna e patrimônio.

Esse era Madara Uchiha, era o tio de Itachi, irmão mais novo de seu pai. Eles vieram juntos para administrar as empresas na Europa, enquanto seu pai Fugaku Uchiha e seu irmão mais novo Sasuke, controlavam a Corporação Uchiha na Ásia. O moreno menor ficou olhando a performance do tio, aquele sorriso debochando de que não se importa com nada estava estampado na sua fase, mais nem umas daquelas pessoas insignificantes sabiam disse.

Madara estava falando de coisas banais, sem muita importância. Não ira dividir nada importantes com aquelas pessoas falsas e podres. Enquanto um homem fala de sua riqueza, o moreno mais velho sentiu um olhar frio e profundo para si. Madara já sabia quem o observava, seu _querido_ sobrinho, que nessas alturas não agüentava mais ficar nesse ambiente. Mirou os olhos vermelhos para os negros do moreno mais novo. E sorriu, mais não era um sorriso comum, não era o sorriso que embolsava para as pessoas dali. Era um sorriso malicioso repleto de luxuria e desejo.

Passou a língua pelos lábios sensualmente provocando o menor. Itachi não transmitiu nem uma emoção em sua fase, o moreno maior sabia que o sobrinho não iria fazer nada comprometedor em publico, ao contrario de Madara. Itachi fez um gesto discreto para o tio, que entendeu perfeitamente. Tocou o dedo indicador no relógio de pulso. Significando que já estava na hora de ir embora.

Madara despediu das pessoas que estava conversando cordialmente, como um Uchiha deve fazer. Itachi fez o mesmo acenado para as pessoas. Algumas disseram para que eles ficassem, mais o moreno mais velho rapidamente despachou dizendo que tinha trabalho para amanha cedo. Claro que era mentira, tudo para fazer as pessoas pegajosas deixassem ele e o sobrinho irem embora rapidamente.

Foram para o estacionamento e entraram no carro. Como o sobrinho estava visivelmente irritado para ele, e gostava de irritá-lo mais. Isso o _excitava_ mais. Colocou uma das mãos sobre a coxa de Itachi e foi subindo até chegar perto da virilha do menor, que foi parado pelo mesmo.

– Vamos para casa. Agora – falou frio e autoritário sem encarar o seu tio.

O Uchiha mais velho novamente colocou o sorriso malicioso em seus lábios, e tirou a mão do corpo do menor. Ligou o carro e saiu apressadamente pela rua. Não demorou muito e já chegaram na mansão Uchiha. Mal Madara estacionou o carro e o menor saiu do carro rapidamente e entrando na casa. O maior sorriu, Itachi realmente estava irritava, e isso deixava as coisas mais divertidas. Entrou na casa e não viu o menor subiu as escadas e foram em direção do seu quarto.

Quando entrou no seu quarto, viu Itachi se dispensado na frente da lareira já ardente. O menor jogou primeiro o paletó depois a camisa, a gravata, depois a causa e até mesmo os sapatos com as meias. Só ficando de cueca box preta. Madara viu o sobrinho queimando as suas roupas, aquela bumba roliça e pronta para ser apertada, era um deleite para o Uchiha mais velho.

– Poderia mandar lavar - falou o maior tirando o paletó e os sapatos.

– Não iria sair o cheiro de podre. Não quero pegar alguma doença - menor foi se aproximando do maior.

O menor empurrou Madara na cama espaçosa e sentou-se sobre o seu colo, que já dava para sentir uma leve elevação entre a causa.

– Purifique-me. Lave essa sujeira podre. Limpe-me! – sussurrou o menor sensualmente no ouvido de Madara.

O maio não respondeu nada, simplesmente fez, um pedido desse não de ser recusado. Começou a estimular os mamilos do menor, com as mãos, e seus lábios estavam colados na boca de Itachi que gemia aos estímulos em seus mamilos. Pela falta de ar os lábios se desgrudaram, o menor ficou ofegante, a boca de Madara foi descendo até chegar ao mamilo direito, e começou a chupá-lo e morder levemente. Itachi começou a tirar a blusa social rapidamente. O maior desgrudou um pouco do menor para ajudá-lo a tirar sua blusa.

Itachi agora atacava os mamilos do maior vagarosamente, o torturando. O maior se perder muito tempo, com a posição do menor favorável colocou a mãos dentro da cueca de Itachi e a retirou. Acariciou as nádegas do menor e indo ao encontro de sua entrada. Introduziu um dedo, o menor gemeu mais alto e teve que para o que estava fazendo para respirar, o ar estava faltando naquele momento, o maior introduziu o segundo dedo, Itachi agora fazia movimentos de vai e vem nos dedos de Madara, que não podia mais aguentar o menor gemendo e rebolando em seus dedos.

Num movimento rápido Madara jogava a causa e a cueca para longe. O maior inverteu as posições ficando por cima do menor, e seus olhos suplicavam para que Madara entrasse em si rapidamente. O maior afastou as pernas de Itachi para ver melhor a entrar avermelhada. Salivou ao ver os olhos de suplica, sem mais delongas penetrou de uma só vez no menor que gemeu e gritou de dor.

O maior ficou um tempo parado para que o Itachi se acostumasse com a invasão. Não demoro muito e o menor fazia movimentos lentos, indicando que Madara poderia se mexer a vontade. E assim ele fez, estocadas rápidas e fortes, Itachi entrelaçou a suas pernas ao redor da cintura do maior para que o contato seja maior. Os gemino ia aumentando a cada estocada.

Itachi estava com o roso corado e os cabelos desamarrarmos e grudados em seu rosto por causa do suor. Sua respiração estava falha e o seu coração acelerado. A boca estava aberta e não conseguia fechá-las por que ele não conseguia reprimir os gemidos, na verdade nem queira, naquele momento nada importada, só o prazer o que o maior estava lhe proporcionado.

Madara sabia que não era qualquer pessoas que via seu sobrinho daquele jeito, tão sumiço, tão integre, só ele. Somente ele _via_ e _sabia_ como deixar o menor naquele estado, tão _erótico_. O prodígio da geração atual Uchiha, como ele próprio era um gênio. Então eles sabiam se entender. O maior começou a masturbar o membro do menor, que estava agora se contorcendo, ele não sabia qual o lugar ele estava sentindo mais prazer.

O maior aumentou mais o ritmo das estocadas, sabia que Itachi não iria agüentar por muito mais tempo, ele próprio não ira agüentar vendo Itachi gemendo descontroladamente e se remexendo querendo mais contado. O menor agarrou os longos cabelos bagunçados de Madara e gemendo sensualmente ao ouvido dele.

– Isso! Ahh. Dê-me seu liquido. Me Purifique... Ahhh. Mais rápido, rápido Madara - falava o menor os gemidos ao pé do ouvido do maior.

A voz carregada de desejo foi o estopim para as estocadas frenéticas e fortes, acertando o ponto especial do menor que se desmanchou nas mãos de Madara. O maior sentiu todo canal espremendo o seu membro e gozou fortemente dentro de Itachi e gemeu roucamente sorrindo maliciosamente. O maior desabou em cima do menor e ficaram um até que suas respirações se normalizassem. Madara saiu de dentro do menor que gemeu levemente e deitou-se ao se lado. O menor estava de olhos fechados e ainda corado. Era uma visão dos deuses.

– Se sente melhor agora? - Perguntou o moreno maior.

Itachi abriu os olhos e se virou ficando de frente para o maior e sorriu maliciosamente.

– Agora eu estou purificado – falou o menor se aconchegando nos braços de Madara.

– Eu ainda não entende, essa sua teoria de purificação. Já que o que nos fizemos não nada _puro_ – falou aceitando o menor nos seus braços e acariciando seus cabelos e não iria demorar muito para que dormissem logo.

* * *

><p>Mereço Reviews?<br>Vão me jogar tomates?  
>Repolhos?<br>Alfaces?  
>Humm... Ovos?<br>-Encontrou algum erro ortográfico? Me avise eu irei corrigi-los ;)  
>-Não compreendeu alguma coisa na fic? Me pergunte que eu irei<br>explicar melhor :)  
>Eu realmente espero que tenha gostado :D<br>Bjks, até a Próxima ;)


End file.
